


The Halloween Heist

by RebelRebel



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, Logan Lucky crossover, Star Wars crossover, basically Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel
Summary: Clyde Logan was done with “cauliflower” schemes.But, unlike Jimmy, Sadie still had sway over him.That was why he’d slipped away from her elementary school party and was sneaking into her teacher’s classroom — all to steal her sacred Halloween hoard back.





	The Halloween Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts), [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ARTWORK BY THE UNPARALLELED [GOPHERBROKE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) GIFTED FOR THIS FIC!!! THANK YOU GIRL, YOU ARE AMAZING!
> 
> \--
> 
> To my beautiful and amazing TWD Headmistresses, Midnightbluefox and Loveofescapism... Happy Halloween!

 

Clyde Logan was done with “cauliflower” schemes.

But, unlike Jimmy, Sadie still had sway over him. 

That was why he’d slipped away from her elementary school party and was sneaking into her teacher’s classroom — all to steal her sacred Halloween hoard back. 

 

\--

 

_“Please please please please please Uncle Clyde!”_

_“Come on now, Sadie; what’d you do to get your teacher to take your candy away? Don’t tell me it was nothin’.”_

_“All I did was tell Bobby Stinkface that he can’t push my friend Rosie around anymore.”_

_“You tellin’ the whole story there, jitterbug?”_

_Sadie paused, her tiny hand clutching his massive one. Her face was half in shadow; the too-big sheriff’s hat that made her whole policewoman costume work hiding her eyes. He couldn’t see the characteristic blue sparkle._

_“I mighta pushed him in the dirt. Just a little, though.”_

_Clyde chuckled, soft and low. He knew he shouldn’t encourage her, but who was he to tell his niece not to stand up to a bully? Maybe he could talk to her teacher..._

_“Why don’t I just talk to your teacher? I’m sure she’s reasonable enough.”_

_“Nuh uh,” Sadie pouted. She stopped walking, still clutching Clyde’s hand. They’d halted just outside the entrance to her elementary school; the 6th grade Halloween party was due to start any minute._

_“She isn’t?”_

_“Miss Niima is a meanie,” said Sadie, her lip protruding out from underneath her hat. “She didn’t even listen to my side of the story when I told her how Bobby started it.”_

_Clyde stared down at her, considering. He fixed her hat, pushing it back onto her head. A mistake — he could see how big her eyes were now, round and pleading._

_He sighed, glancing at the watch wrapped around his good wrist; letting go of her hand in the process._

_“We’re late, jitterbug. You know I gotta go to work after this, and I gotta take you to your Momma’s first. Your dad sure picked a good time for his honeymoon...”_

_“Please, Uncle Clyde, please... Dylan and Levi always steal all my candy and Daddy can’t take me trick or treatin’ this year...”_

_Clyde sighed again._

_“Alright, alright. Let’s go in and I’ll see what I can do.”_  

Twenty minutes into the party and Clyde hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Sadie’s teacher. Between that and all the looks he was getting from the other kids’ parents, it didn’t take long for him to skulk out of the gym and down the hall toward Sadie’s classroom. Maybe her teacher was in there... 

Sadie watched Clyde slip between the gym’s double doors, a smile unfurling across her little face.

“What’re you smilin’ at, Sadie?” asked her friend Rose. She'd donned a butterfly costume; the two girls had congregated with their friends in the center of the room, giggling and dancing to  _Monster Mash_  playing over the loudspeaker.

“Nothin’!” 

Sadie’s grin got a little wider when she saw Miss Niima, who’d been bombarded by a hoard of parents, slip out the same way just a few minutes later.

 

\--

 

Clyde knew which classroom was Sadie’s by virtue of it being the same classroom he’d had when he was in the 6th grade. Things tended to move slow in Boone County; something Clyde liked. 

He’d seen enough action to last him a lifetime. 

He never thought he’d be pulling another ops mission, and certainly not another heist — but, as he twisted the knob to the 6th-grade classroom, he pushed those thoughts away. Sadie was growing up too damn fast; the least he could do was indulge her with a little candy while she still wanted to be his jitterbug.

Once inside the classroom, he winced. Everything looked so painstakingly _familiar_  — the desks, the row of windows on the far wall, even the same old paintings of landscapes donated by the public library adorned the walls. The biggest difference for Clyde was how small everything was.

Shaking his head, he lumbered toward the adult desk at the front of the room. He’d planned on trying to talk Sadie’s teacher into giving the candy back, but she wasn’t here, so...

The teacher’s desk was the same, too, though he didn’t remember it being so _festive_. It wasn’t just for Halloween, either — yes, a toothy jack-o-lantern sat on top, smiling at the students, but Sadie’s teacher had also strung big gold suns and stars around the front, pinned drawings and notes from her students to the outside with brightly-colored magnets, and had perched her nameplate between the petals of an autumn bouquet on top of the desk.

Clyde circled the desk, humming softly as he took it all in. He ended up on the other side, mechanical fingers hovering over the back of Sadie’s teacher’s chair. Suddenly, he felt a little guilty he was about to rifle through the drawers.

Sadie’s face swam before his eyes, bright-eyed and grinning cheekily, and he felt his jaw tense.

Carefully, he extended his good hand toward the biggest drawer; the same place his 6th-grade teacher always kept the things she confiscated from students.

“Oi! What are you doing?”

He snatched his good hand back, gripping the chair in front of him with the other one the best he could. His eyes darted up.

A woman stood between the rows of tiny desks; hands on hips and clearly _livid_. Dark-haired and hazel-eyed, she cut an imposing figure, despite being less than half his size. The look on her face, though... 

She had to be Sadie’s teacher.

“Who are you and why were you about to rifle through my desk?”

Her accent hit him clear as a bell; even angry, she sounded charming to his ear. 

“Pardon me, Miss,” he rumbled. He wanted to look anywhere other than in her eyes, but seemed unable to; she’d trapped him with fury and fire and starbeams pouring out of hers. He gulped.

“Who. Are. You?” she asked again, punctuating every word.

“Clyde Logan, Miss. Sadie Logan’s Uncle.”

Her starlit eyes found his prosthetic hand, and he thought he saw her shrink a little. Certainly, a little bit of color crept into her cheeks. His gaze followed the flush; catching on the planes of her face, the pout of her pink lips. 

He decided she was far too pretty to be a 6th-grade teacher. His sure hadn’t looked like her. 

“Oh.” She exhaled the word like a breeze blew wind chimes, and he found himself circling the desk again just to get closer.

She watched him do so, trailing him from head to toe.

“Is there a reason you’re dressed as a criminal, Mr. Logan?”

He halted, sparing a glance at the black and white garb Sadie had insisted he wear to match her. He’d forgotten how ridiculous he must’ve looked. (Though, thankfully, most of the other kids’ families had played along, too. They didn’t need to know he knew what it was like to wear the real thing.)

“Could ask you the same thing,” he returned, eyeing her dress — a dark blue twirly thing spangled with more stars, suns, and planets. “Why’re you dressed as a — hold on, are you that teacher from the school bus show? Miss Frizzle?”

Miss Niima grinned, and Clyde thought he might keel over. If her eyes were stars, her smile was the sun — bright, beaming, _beautiful_.

“You’ve got a good eye,” she admitted, “And I’m wearing it for the party, of course. I’m assuming Sadie roped you into dressing in costume as well; I saw her little getup. She’d be great in law enforcement, that’s for sure. But you still didn’t answer my question. What are you doing in here?”

Clyde gulped, then ran his good hand through hair. 

“At first I came to find you, to talk about Sadie. Then...”

“Then what?” asked Miss Niima. She took a few steps closer to him, gaze darting all over his face. His ears burned at the attention.

“Then I got a bad craving for somethin’ sweet,” he murmured, “Thought you might’ve stashed some Halloween candy in your desk. For the kids.”

It was a half-truth at best, and it stunk up the air between them, but she just smiled at him again; a softer, sweeter upturn of her pretty pink lips. Lips that looked a hell of a lot sweeter than any damn candy.

“That’s stealing,” she replied. Had she stepped closer? He couldn’t tell; maybe he was breathing her in, bringing her nearer and nearer.

“Would’ve paid you back.”

“You Logans are famous for your kindness.”

_That_ forced Clyde to think a bit harder for a second; finally pulled away from openly staring at her.

“What?”

She chuckled, pushing a wayward curl that had escaped her updo out of her face.

“Oh, you know. You hear things in a place as small as this. Plus, Sadie talks about you a lot.”

“She does?”

Miss Niima smiled again; languid and warm. It reminded him of slipping into a warm bath, or a dog stretching in the sun.

“Oh, yes. Talks about her mom and dad and stepdad and brothers and aunt, too, but she talks about you an awful lot, Clyde. Says you’re a superhero with a special arm only superheroes can have.”

Clyde’s mouth was dry. Without thinking, he let his mechanical arm fall to his side; he hadn’t realized he was holding it a little behind his back.

She was definitely closer, now. So close in fact that if he wanted, he could wrap an arm around her waist. He didn’t.

“You can imagine my surprise, then,” she continued, words soft, “Seeing you dressed as a criminal, set to steal candy out of my desk.”

Tentatively, she fingered the bottom of his shirt; the black and white stripes looked stark next to the bright yellow of her nails.

“Sorry, Miss...”

She tilted her head up to look at him better, still clutching his shirt.

“Rey. You can call me Rey.”

Clyde didn’t know what he was doing anymore, but he didn’t care much. He cared so little he let himself wrap that arm her waist, and she must’ve been spellbound, too, because she let him.

“Rey,” he exhaled.

Boldness he couldn’t give a name to stole his breath, burning adrenaline through his entire body, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead —

SPLAT.

“Oops.”

Both Clyde and Rey jumped apart, looking around wildly for the source of the commotion.

Both adults’ eyes narrowed when they saw Sadie crouched next to Rey’s desk, clutching an open sack of candy she’d spilled half of all over the floor.

Comprehension dawned on Clyde like a slap to the cheek. 

“Sadie Marie Logan,” he said, suspicion keeping his smirk at bay, “You used me as a distraction, didn’t you?”

Sadie’s big blue eyes got even rounder, but then, she sighed, shrugging tiny shoulders as if to say lying was too much effort. God, she was like Jimmy.

“Yep,” she admitted.

“Wait,” said Rey, glancing back and forth between Clyde and his niece, “Sadie, is that why you spoke out of turn in class today? So I would confiscate your candy and you could pull this stunt?”

At that, Sadie’s face flushed a tomato red, and she didn’t look at her uncle.

“What?” Clyde asked. “You told me this was about Bobby Stinkface picking on your friend!”

“That was last week,” said Rey, “And I spoke to both his parents and Bobby Jo about it. Today, Sadie was disrupting the class; I thought it was strange, but considering recent... Anyway, it was almost like she _wanted_  me to take her candy away.”

Both adults turned toward the 11-year-old, who was looking at her feet.

“Sadie,” Clyde called, voice low with finality.

Sadie glanced up with guilty eyes, shuffled her feet, then spewed the truth like a firehose.  

“It was daddy’s idea!” she wailed, “He said Miss Niima was pretty and Sylvie said she knew you didn’t have a boyfriend from your flu shot and I said you always liked my stories about Uncle Clyde so maybe you guys could be boyfriend and girlfriend and then I told daddy about the Halloween party but I still wanted my candy back and... And... 

She gulped in a huge breath, fueling the rest of her confession.

“Daddy told me to tell you one thing if you figured it out.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Clyde, raising a brow, “What’s that?”

“I don’t know what it means, but... _Broccoli_.”

At that, Clyde couldn’t help but smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut! Too sweet this time. But if you want some Reylogan or Reylo smut, you always check out my other other works or holler at me on Tumblr @rebelrebelreylo!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
